1. Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to a flow control valve assembly.
The invention particularly relates to, but is not limited to, a flow control valve assembly to protect containers against over-filling with fluids (or liquids); and to a flow control valve therefor.
The term "container" shall be used to include a tank, drum, fluid (or fuel) cell, fluid (or fuel) bladder or other suitable storage device for liquids.
2. Prior Art
To rapidly fill containers, liquids, such as fuels, (eg., diesel, petrol), are pumped under pressure into the containers. A supply hose, connected to the outlet of a pressure pump, is usually provided with a flow nozzle releasably connectable to a flow coupling on the container. The flow nozzles are usually provided with shut-off valves to stop the flow of liquid to the container when the container are full. However, experience has shown that the operators have a habit of manually over-riding the shut-off valves, as the shut-off valves may "trip" before a containers are full.
In some instances, eg., when filling the fuel tanks on large equipment, eg., excavators and mining equipment, the operators have manually over-ridden the shut-off valves to the extent that the fluid pressure has caused the fuel tanks to bulge and, even rupture. Clearly, the damage to the tanks, and the loss of fuel, is unacceptable.